Harmony
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: Damon and Bonnie make love for the first time. Sequel to "Stranded". One-shot. Definitely rated M, but it's not TOO heavy.


Harmony

**A/N: Alright. Some of you requested a rated M sequel to "Stranded" and I decided to go ahead and write one :) But if you're looking for hardcore porn-like smut, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed lol. This is a story about gentle, sweet love making. And it might not even be that good, since I'm not experienced with writing heavy love scenes, and I am a virgin myself. But I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Bonnie sucked in a deep breath as she placed one last pillow on the bed, fluffing it up to make it look more decorative and comfortable.

Damon was coming over tonight….and if he was going to arrive at the time he said he was going to, it should only be in a few minutes now.

And when he got here….well, she wasn't exactly sure _what_ she was going to do yet, but she knew what she wanted the outcome to be.

Bonnie wanted to make love with Damon. Ever since they had almost done the deed in that cave a few months back, they had started somewhat of a relationship (well…if having romantic, secret meetings behind her friends' backs counted as a relationship, anyway) and she knew now that she was ready for it.

But the question was how to approach the topic?

She didn't get a lot of time to ponder the idea, because at that moment, she heard a distinct knock at the front door of her small apartment, signaling Damon's arrival.

"Come on in Damon!" She shouted, quickly finishing brushing her red locks.

She heard him step inside. "Redbird?"

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a rose-red dress that hung down a little above her knees, and had only thin straps to hold it up onto her body. Elena and Meredith had actually helped her pick it out only a few days ago. Her evening look continued with light eye shadow and mascara on her eyes, a small amount of blush dusting her cheekbones. Lastly, her hair, which had grown a bit longer over the last couple of months, had been straitened, allowing it to down just below her chin in straight waves.

She didn't think she had ever dressed up so much for a guy before, and she hoped Damon would like it.

She finished one last fixation to her eye make-up before she finally trudged herself downstairs.

Damon was standing in the front room, looking as gorgeous as ever as his black eyes casually darted around the apartment in search of her.

Trying to make herself look as seductive as possible, though she really had no idea as to what she was doing, Bonnie made her presence known.

"Hello Damon."

He turned in her direction at the sound of her voice and his eyes widened a tiny fraction at the sight of her.

"Redbird?"

She didn't know whether to see the fact that he had said the nickname in the form of a question as a good thing or a bad thing.

With her heart hammering at a thousand miles per hour, Bonnie slowly walked towards him.

When she reached him, she threw herself into his arms and attacked his lips with her own in an intensity and hunger that she hadn't before known she was capable of.

Damon, after getting over his very brief surprise, responded to her kiss, lifting her up a little to make up for her small height and to better angle them.

Taking the chance at his lifting her, Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips never parting.

When at last, they parted; Damon stared at her with a expression that almost looked like wonder.

"Bonnie…."

Bravely, she put a finger to his lips.

"Damon I….I want you," she admitted. "I love you so much and I really am ready to take the next step with you. Please….make love to me."

She saw something that looked oddly like disbelief in his midnight orbs, so she pressed her lips to his again in a heated fashion, hoping to somehow convince him.

Bonnie smiled against his lips when she sensed his resolve finally slip and he picked her up into his arms, slowly carrying her upstairs.

A small giggle escaped her throat as she felt her back hit the softness of her bed, as Damon hovered on top of her, kissing her along the way.

She moaned as his cool lips travelled from her lips, down to her jaw line, and then eventually, up and down her neck. "Damon…."

The sound of her moaning his name must have spurred him on, because moments later, he had gently pulled her dress up over her head, throwing it onto the floor after he was finished.

There was no nervousness this time as they took off each other's clothing. No, she was fully ready. She wanted to lose her virginity to the man she loved tonight.

"Damon, I love you," she repeated, her breath bated in anticipation at what was happening.

They had now stripped off a good amount of their clothing, with him now only in his leather pants and Bonnie in only her bra and panties, but the nervousness she had expected to feel still hadn't come.

His dark eyes never left her warm brown ones as his hands went behind her back to unhook her bra.

"_Anche io ti amo, il mio vero amore."_

Bonnie smiled, having heard that phrase so many times that she instantly knew what it meant, even though she still didn't understand much Italian.

When she heard the snap of her bra strap, his hands replaced the thin fabric that had once covered her small breasts.

She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him again. She could already kind of guess why Damon had yet to take off his pants and the thought made her flush.

But it wasn't until she felt the hard bulge in his pants as he leaned down on top of her to kiss her again that her heart began to beat rapidly in excitement. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"Damon, please," she repeated, her voice a bit horse through her breathless moans.

Bonnie wasn't entirely sure, but she thought she could see him smile at her in the darkness.

He planted soft kisses up and down her neck again and her hands went to his pants, attempting to keep her focus on enough to undo the buckle.

"I love you, my little redbird," he mumbled against her neck.

This time, Bonnie had to actually hold back a squeal of happiness.

Damon had said he loved her before of course, but never like that. Never clearly, out of the blue, and in English like that before.

"I love you too," she murmured back happily, kissing his jaw.

A low, sultry growl sounded that made her body vibrate in anticipation and she finally successfully undid his belt.

Now only a flimsy piece of clothing stood in between them.

Damon was kissing her again, but this time, he trailed his kisses down her neck, to her stomach, and then finally, the inside of her thigh, causing her to gasp. "Damon…"

He smirked up at her, slowly edging her panties down her hips.

When they were completely off, he threw them to the floor before looking back at her, now suddenly seeming even more predatory than he normally did as his eyes glazed over her now completely bare body.

Oddly enough, even as she laid there naked in front of him, she _still _didn't feel any nervousness.

With the way his eyes assessed her hungrily as he looked at her with burning desire, she had never before felt more beautiful.

He crawled on top of her again gently parting her legs as he angled his body exactly where it should be.

"This will hurt a little."

"I know," she responded immediately, having prepared herself to acknowledge the fact that her first time wouldn't be then easiest. But regardless, she knew it would be special, because she would be doing it with Damon. "But please don't stop. There isn't anyone else I'd rather be doing this with."

Damon smiled at her one last time before capturing her lips again. And in the midst of the slow kiss, Bonnie felt the dull pain of their bodies finally joining together.

She gasped sharply. It did hurt. She could not deny that. But she found herself relieved that it hadn't hurt as much as she had been afraid it would.

Damon's lips leaned down to her ear, whispering sweet nothings into it as he stayed still, allowing her to adjust to the feel of him being inside her.

It was kind of uncomfortable, but the initial pain was edging away slightly. It just felt so strange to have something thicker than a finger being lodged inside that part of her body.

"It's….it's okay Damon. You can move now."

She could feel how tense his body was. And though she was grateful that he was being so patient with her, she knew his body was craving to move.

With what almost sounded like a sigh of relief, Damon took her offer and began to move his body on top of hers, repeatedly entering her tight core in slow, gentle strokes.

In an attempt to make herself more comfortable Bonnie shifted her hips a bit and a low growl of pleasure erupted from the man on top of her.

A blush lit up hercheeks at the sound of it, but she tried to re-create whatever it was that had caused it, earning herself a pleasured groan from him this time.

"Ahh _Cara mia, _that feels wonder," he murmured lowly, continuing his slow thrusts into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She smiled, happy that she was able to please the man she loved.

Looking into his dark orbs, Bonnie allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of making love with Damon, and being closer to him than she ever had been before.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to the sensation of Damon stocking her red curls, their bare bodies pressed tightly together as he held her to him.

"Are you hurt?"

At his question, Bonnie suddenly acknowledged the burning feeling between her legs at having lost her virginity recently, and she had to hold back a small wince.

But she didn't regret what they had done last night. Not at all.

The way Damon had held her, kissed her, and whispered sweet words into her ear as he made love to her gently had made her feel more loved than she had in her whole life. And her own love for him felt like it wanted to burst just thinking about it all.

"I feel great," she answered sincerely, snuggling into his arms. "Last night was amazing. I love you so much."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, _cara."_

Bonnie sighed in complete bliss as she closed her eyes, fully prepared to fall back asleep in Damon's arms for at least a few more hours.

* * *

**The End**

**Reviews? By the way, I am working on an update for Arranging Love as we speak. Hoping to get it done sometime this weekend :)**


End file.
